<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching you. by bubblegum2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058205">Watching you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000'>bubblegum2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finnick/Katniss short-fics. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), catching - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, F/M, Finnick Odair Lives, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smut, Two Shot, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss comes to the conclusion that she could find so much more about her fellow tributes by how they act on TV rather than meeting them in person. </p><p>She finds herself watching Finnick and slowly holding her breath  as she finds more and more things about him that turn her own. </p><p>TWO-SHOT!!</p><p>18+!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finnick/Katniss short-fics. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Newspapers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NEEDED A BREAK FROM WRITING LONG FICS!! so here's a little fic on katniss/finnick, fav ship. </p><p>NEXT PART WILL BE SEX SCENE WITH FINNICK AND KATNISS !!! &gt;::(((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Katniss POV.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location: The Capitol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Timeline: Catching Fire.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>District One, Two and Three are crossed off my list as I've already done as much research as I possibly could. Next would be District Four, where I'd have to deep dive into who Finnick Odair is, other than a cocky man with extremely good looks and the Capitol at his feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I mean, I've already met him, as well as trained in his presence but that's done no good. Nor has it for any tribute other than Beetee and Wiress. All I knew is that he made really good nooses, he worked a trident like magic and he likes sugar cubes. That's not much to go off of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the bright-side, the interviews I come across are much more helpful than I anticipated. A character. He's like a character. I begin noting things that wouldn't before, like how he smirks whenever he looks at the camera, or winks whenever he makes a playful joke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rather than looking at the bigger picture, I found myself looking at the smaller things. He was tan, almost like he lived on the beach. His hair a shade of bronze that suited his glowing green eyes. His body a sight to behold as he kept fit despite it because almost 10 years since his Games. He was a beauty, for sure. I don't blame the Capitol woman for wanting him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That comment makes me pause. Do I want him? No. I was acknowledging his beauty, I wasn't claiming that I wanted him. A smile grows on my face watching this man play the Capitol like a violin. I catch myself, though, looking around the lounging room to make sure I'm alone. People could get the wrong idea. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turning off the television, I head to the news articles on him. Despite the futurism of the Capitol, they still had some newspapers laying around, a form of transporting information regardless of it's outdatedness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flipping through pages of fake baby and pregnancy allegations with Captiol women as a way for writers to get a quick cash-grab was tiresome, but after around three newspapers, I found a jackpot. "What is it like to sleep with Capitol Darling Finnick Odair?" I read aloud. "Interesting title." I note. I'm intrigued. The thought of an article describing sex with him seems vulgar, but it does peak my interest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I begin to read. "Our interviewers here at Victors Galore asked multiple women within the Capitol the feeling of being one with Finnick Odair for an evening. Many women described it as "magical" and "pure bliss". But other women gave us much more detailed descriptions." reads the article. Hm. It must be a common thing, then, I think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The feeling that I shouldn't be reading this enters my mind, but the reminder that it was just laying around counter-attacks it. Why would they leave it here if they didn't want us to see it? I reassure myself that I'm allowed to read this and continue into this somewhat forbidden erotica newspaper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's excellent at foreplay. He gets you on the verge of orgasm before he even enters you, prepping you like some sort of meal." I assume she's speaking about Finnick. "He'll feel your body, praising every inch as if it was gold, leaving little pecks and kisses down your neck. Spend a few more dollars and he'll kiss all the way down." My breath hitches.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Is this an invasion of privacy? Also, do you pay more for certain things? How much money would it cost for him to do extreme things and is entering you a fee in itself, or does it come with the package? Questions rise in my head, but I put them aside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's the best part?" Asks the interviewer,</p><p> </p><p>"When he positions you and begins slowly inching in and out. It's like you're a virgin again the way he does it. When he gets impatient, he starts letting out small growls and groans of angst and anticipation. He doesn't like when he's teased." replies the women in writing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My legs start closing tighter as a feeling grows in the pit of my stomach. My body shivers as I put the face with the words being written and imagine everything that's said in the newspaper is being done to me. It's exciting. As I continue reading the passionate words of admiration for Finnick, my hands travel in between my legs as I begin rubbing over my pants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whenever he says your name, it sounds angelic. Heavenly, truly." I imagine him saying Katniss in a sweet low tone like he did when we first met. When he whispered if I had any secrets to tell him, at the Opening Ceremony. I rub faster. Not even Gale has had this effect on me, but it might be because I've never seen him in the same light as Finnick. As a sexual being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My breathing grows heavy and I put my hand down my pants, rubbing over my underwear, which is already soaked by reading this. My pride is thrown away as I begin whimpering, whispering Finnick's name quietly. When did I get to this point? If anyone caught me.. I don't want to think about that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel my orgasm growing close as my moans get a bit louder, but I know how to keep my voice down during these "activities". My eyes roll to the back of my head with my legs wide open and my hand in my pants as I come to the long-awaited orgasm I've been building up to. My body shivers and everything just goes away for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't occur to me that I did this in a public area until I hear a very delighted "Oh?" from behind me. My body freezes as I look up and find a pair of green eyes and smiling lips looking down at me with pleasure. Finnick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finnick takes the newspaper from my shaky hands and begins reading the words I had just read aloud, exaggerating every word. "So you really got off to this, Katniss? Has training really got you this sexually frustrated?" Finnick teases. My face is red and I finally take it upon myself to close my legs and fix myself up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't really get to do much between going into the Games twice in a year." I bite back, hoping I looked a bit scary, despite me being caught masturbating to an article about Finnick. "Mm, I think it's much deeper than that if you chose this specific newspaper." He replies, leaning over the sofa I had just orgasmed on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I get up and begin to head to the exit, ready to get to my room and die. Before I could grab the door, Finnick stops me and hands me the newspaper. "You might need this sometime." whispers Finnick. I grab it angrily and he chuckles to himself, satisfied with my flustered behavior. "Goodnight, Katniss." yells Finnick as I'm already headed to the elevator. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You don't need to reply.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katniss hasn't recovered from the events that had occurred a few days prior, but decides that she must continue studying these tributes.</p><p>Finnick, on the other hand, has much more lustful ideas and rather pursue them with Katniss than pretend like it never happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello friends! I hope you enjoyed this. I love a good smut but I'm not the best smut writer, though improving is key. </p><p>if you guys enjoyed and would like me to continue, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Katniss POV.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location: The Capitol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Timeline: Catching Fire.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I still haven't mentally recovered from the events that took place recently. It didn't fully sink in until the morning, but being back in this room is nostalgic in all the wrong ways. I figure I had learned more than enough about Finnick and move on to Mags Flanagan, Finnick's former mentor, now co-tribute. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't help that most of Mags recent interviews include Finnick, or mention him. I don't know what to expect since she's known for being the mentor of the youngest victor in all of Panem, let alone the most good looking. I try and block out thoughts of him, cussing myself out for even thinking of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if I was speaking of the devil, I hear the sound of the lounge door opening and see the face of Finnick Odair as he unknowingly sits on the sofa with me already there. I stare at him with my eyebrow raised, expecting him to say something. "Need something, Finnick?" I ask, apparently scaring him as his head whips towards me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I didn't know you were here." He says with genuine intent, though keeping his cool. He grabs the remote from in-between us, seeing as I hadn't been using it. Finnick begins to watch interviews. My interviews. An uncomfortable wave of sickness came over me having to watch myself and I wondered if he had done this on purpose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Peeta and I speaking on our love for each-other to Caesar Flickerman. Finnick watched it with the largest smile on his face, satisfied with how I acted. "Do you really love him?" Asks Finnick. I'm caught off-guard and look at him, confused. "Of course I love Peeta." I reply defensively. "You can love him as a friend, but do you love him as a lover?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I felt tension rise as the air grew warm and my heart pounded. Finnick was serious for a moment, his eyes staring deep into mine, waiting for an answer. I can't lie to him. He knows. I would've touched myself to interviews about Peeta if I was that in-love with him, not Finnick. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to reply." Finnick says with a smile, making me scrunch my nose in confusion. "I'll get my answer another way." he adds, his face coming close to mine. "Unless... Unless you want to tell me now." I stay silent. Was he going to kiss me? I think. My body is radiating so much heat I swear I saw Finnick start to sweat, but I try to remain calm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he leans in to the point where I can smell the sea salt on his skin and the sugar cubes on his tongue. His nose brushes against mine as if he's giving me one last warning that I can make him stop, but I don't. Finnick kisses me, soft and subtle. A prolonged peck on the lips. It wasn't as bad as I expected, but he does it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every kiss he plants grows longer by a second, then multiple seconds. It was to the point where we only broke the kiss for air. Finnick's hands travelling down my body as his kisses follow. He began kissing my neck, sucking and licking my skin to provoke whimpers from me and it was successful. I wasn't satisfied whenever he stopped like the kisses with Peeta, a need grew in my body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finnick hovered over me on the sofa, slowly grinding himself onto my body while kissing my neck. The pleasure was intense and persistent, leaving me moaning at his disposal. It felt weird, especially since I barely knew him, but my body didn't care. I was enjoying myself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finnick took off his clothes and began taking mine off as well until all we wore were undergarments. We were moving quickly and I was already naked in-front of him. "So are we gonna do it?" Finnick asks, knowing my answer would be yes. "Can we be quick? I'm not trying to have this be the next Capitol scandal." I earn a laugh from Finnick as our undergarments come off and he's positioning himself to enter me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His member was long and not too wide, a good size in all honesty. But it's not like I have a true say in that as I'm a virgin. Finnick slowly enters me and I shut my eyes, pain going throughout my body. He takes note of this and slows down, only going deeper when my muscles stopped tensing. Once the pain had washed away, Finnick began pumping in and out of me slowly, picking up the pace when my moans increased in volume.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed and we gave up on trying to keep our silence. All that could be heard from outside of the room was loud clapping and the sound of me and Finnick crying out each-others names. The idea of someone passing by wasn't even on our minds as we clung onto each-other, sweating like animals as we got close to our orgasm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time we came, I'm sure we woke up everyone within the living quarters as every curse word in the book was being thrown out into the open. When we had both recovered, we sit up and take a moment to acknowledge what we had done. What I had done. I just had sex with Finnick Odair two days before the Games. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We both get dressed and decide we should leave at different times to avoid suspicion. I go first and as I'm walking to my room, I see a very unhappy Haymitch. "So, that's who your first time is gonna be? The Capitol man-whore?" Haymitch accuses. He was right, but I never admit that. "Who said it was my first time?" I counter attack. "Don't think for a minute that I'll believe you've had sex before."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I thought kids were better at keeping things quiet." Haymitch rants, his breath putrid with alcohol. I roll my eyes and ask if I can go to sleep, resulting in Haymitch sending me off because he "can't stand looking at me.". The embarrassment of being caught twice lingers as I fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But damn, Finnick is just as good as the newspapers claim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>